1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices, commonly referred to as caulk guns, for dispensing caulk, adhesive and other viscous materials. In particular, the present invention is a battery-powered, adjustable, constant pressure caulk gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery-powered caulk guns of the type used to dispense viscous fluids such as caulk and adhesive are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Hata et al. 4,583,934 Kishi et al. 4,615,469 Miyata 4,669,636 ______________________________________
These caulk guns are configured for use with commercially available tubes of fluid material, and include a motor coupled to a plunger. The motor is controlled by a trigger-actuated switch. Pulling the trigger closes the switch and electrically interconnects the motor to the batteries. The plunger is thereby driven into the tube to pressurize and dispense the fluid material.
The trigger must be periodically pulled and released to maintain a relatively constant fluid material dispensing rate while using caulk guns of the type described above. In practice, it can be difficult to control the dispensing rate in this manner. This problem is compounded by the fact that the different fluid materials that are commonly dispensed by these guns can have a wide range of viscosities. There is, therefore, a continuing need for improved electric caulk guns.